


Tough love

by mir0



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Pidge, Gen, I dont know how to tag, agender pidge, i just needed another character, i just wanted to write about pidge, idk - Freeform, it was a prompt for my writing class, princess malocoti is from the comics, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mir0/pseuds/mir0
Summary: One craves love and romance while their partner is not loving/romantic at allPidge explains what love is to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my writing class that I did in like 5 minutes. I don't particularly ship Pidge with anyone so I just paired them with princess malocoti from the comics. enjoy I guess

**One craves love and romance while their partner is not loving/romantic at all**

 

“But how do I know you really love me?”

 

Pidge didn’t know how to react. I mean should they have been angry or sad or, guilty?

 

“If you’re not loving then what-what does love even mean to you?”

 

Pidge didn’t respond right away, instead they walked over to the princess and kneeled in front of her, looking up into her eyes.

 

“Love is, love is, something confusing to me. I know that I’m capable of it and I feel it but, i can’t show it??”

 

Princess malocoti pressed her lips into a thin line

 

“I can hug and kiss but, anything else seems kind of… fake-”

 

“Are you saying that-”

 

“No I’m not saying anything bad about , us,” they continued, “I kept going to make you happy because I honestly didn’t know what was wrong with me.”

 

“Pidge, If you ever feel uncomfortable with anything.. Sexual, please tell me”

 

“Thanks,-”

 

“But you never answered my question.”

 

Pidge sighed, not believing that they were actually doing this.

 

“To me, love is the way that my dad kissed my forehead before I went to sleep, the reason I was so angry while looking for matt, the tingle i feel when you bury your head in my neck and giggle. And the way you respect me and vise versa.”

 

They paused, princess malocoti smiled and gave pidge a kiss on the cheek

 

They smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fro reading y'all ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
